


Petite fleur mais grand sourire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [334]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Sad, TT, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante, Luka et Seb sont partis.Mijat est resté.Dejan est arrivé.
Relationships: Mijat Gaćinović/Ante Rebić, Mijat Gaćinović/Dejan Joveljić
Series: FootballShot [334]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Petite fleur mais grand sourire

Petite fleur mais grand sourire

Mijat est triste, une bonne partie de ses coéquipiers est partie pour des clubs plus prestigieux, Seb à West Ham, Luka au Real, et Ante à Milan... Même si l'été a été rempli de transfert, Mijat ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne reverra sûrement jamais des coéquipiers comme ceux partis, il partageait presque tout avec eux, et peut-être qu'il avait un crush sur Ante, mais il n'a jamais osé lui avouer... Peu importe, maintenant c'est trop tard, le trio d'or n'est plus là pour lui, il doit passer à autre chose, il ne peut pas déprimer à cause de ça, c'était évident qu'ils finiraient par le quitter...

Gacinovic ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de regarder encore et encore une photo qu'il a prise avec Seb, Ante et Luka, parce qu'il est pour l'instant encore blessé de leur départ. Il est dans les vestiaires après un match amical, assis sur le banc avec son téléphone entre les mains, Mijat n'a pas envie de décrocher les yeux de celui-ci, il se sent faible depuis le départ, et Adi n'arrange rien en le laissant souvent sur le banc de touche. Il devrait être capable de se démerder sans souffrir de leurs départs, mais non, Mijat est pathétique, il veut les retrouver mais ne veut pas partir de sa belle maison qu'est Francfort...

''Ça va ?'' Mijat connaît cette voix alors que son portable lui est enlevé des mains

''Dejan...'' Même s'il est à peine plus jeune que lui, Mijat le considère comme un gamin, parce que sa tête et son comportement ne peuvent que lui rappeler un enfant

''Tout va bien ?'' Dejan lui demande une nouvelle fois en s'asseyant à côté de lui, Mijat ne remarque que maintenant à quel point il est mignon

''Ouais, j'étais juste un peu nostalgique.''

''C'était tes amis ici ?''

''Ils me manquent Dejan, c'est dur sans eux...''

''Oh Mijat, je ne voulais pas...'' Joveljic le tient contre lui, ses mains frottant son dos comme s'il était lui-même un enfant, quel gamin

''Pas grave, tu es là maintenant.'' Mijat le repousse légèrement en disant ça, le rougissement qui apparaît sur les joues de Dejan le rend encore plus mignon

''Ouais, je suis là, pour toujours.'' Dejan n'est pas Ante, mais Mijat veut bien essayer quelque chose avec lui.

Fin


End file.
